The present invention relates to carbonate, carbamate, thiocarbonate, dithiocarbonate and thiocarbamate derivatives that are useful as fungicides, to processes for preparing them, to compositions containing them and to methods of using them to combat fungi, especially fungal infections of plants.
According to the present invention there is provided a compound having the general formula (I), wherein W is CH3OCHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3, CH3ONxe2x95x90CCONR3R4 or CH3ONxe2x95x90CCO2CH3 and stereoisomers thereof; n is 0 or 1; X is oxygen or sulphur; Z is oxygen, sulphur or NR1; R1 is hydrogen or alkyl optionally substituted with halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or aryl; R2 is alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted aryloxy(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryloxy(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted aryloxy(C2-4)alkenyl, optionally substituted heteroaryloxy-(C2-4)alkenyl, optionally substituted aryl(C2-4)alkenyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C2-4)alkenyl, optionally substituted arylcarbonyl-(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted heteroarylcarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted aryloxycarbonyl-(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryloxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl or xe2x80x94COR5; or R1 and R2 together form an optionally substituted 4-, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system; R3 and R4 are independently hydrogen or methyl; and R5 is optionally substituted heteroaryl or optionally substituted aryl; provided that when W is CH3O.CHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3, n is 1 and X and Z are both oxygen then R2 is not optionally substituted aryl.
Because the double bond of the propenoate, oxyiminoacetamide or oxyiminoacetate group is unsymmetrically substituted, the compounds of the invention may be obtained in the form of mixtures of (E)- and (Z)-geometric isomers. However, these mixtures can be separated into individual isomers, and this invention embraces such isomers and mixtures thereof in all proportions including those which consist substantially of the (Z)-isomer and those which consist substantially of the (E)-isomer. The (E)-isomers are the more fungicidally active and form a preferred embodiment of the invention.
When W is CH3ONxe2x95x90CCONR3R4 it is preferred that R3 is hydrogen and that R4 is methyl.
Aryl is preferably phenyl.
Heteroaryl includes 5- and 6-membered aromatic rings containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the list comprising oxygen, sulphur and nitrogen and can be fused to benzenoid ring systems. Examples of heteroaryl are pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolinyl, isoindolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl and benzimidazolinyl.
Examples of the heterocyclic ring system which can be formed by R1 and R2 are pyrrole, pyrrolidine, thiomorpholine, indoline, azetidine, indole, isoindole, imidazole, piperidine, morpholine, benzimidazole and pyrazole. These ring systems are unsubstituted, or substituted as for heteroaryl.
Substitutents which may be present in optionally substituted aryl and heteroaryl moieties include one or more of the following: halo, hydroxy, mercapto, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl and ethyl), C2-4 alkenyl (especially allyl), C2-4 alkynyl (especially propargyl), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy), C2-4 alkenyloxy (especially allyloxy), C2-4 alkynyloxy (especially propargyloxy), halo(C1-4)alkyl (especially trifluoromethyl), halo(C1-4)alkoxy (especially trifluoromethoxy), C1-4 alkylthio (especially methylthio), hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C1-4)-alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted methylenedioxy (especially optionally substituted with fluorine or C1-4 alkyl), optionally substituted aryl (especially optionally substituted phenyl), optionally substituted heteroaryl (especially optionally substituted pyridyl or pyrimidinyl), optionally substituted heterocyclyl (especially optionally substituted pyrrolidine), optionally substituted aryloxy (especially optionally substituted phenoxy), optionally substituted heteroaryloxy (especially optionally substituted pyridyloxy or pyrimidinyloxy), optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted benzyl, optionally substituted phenethyl and optionally substituted phenyl n-propyl) in which the alkyl moiety is optionally substituted with hydroxy, optionally substituted heteroaryl-(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted pyridyl- or pyrimidinyl-(C1-4)alkyl), optionally substituted aryl(C2-4)alkenyl (especially optionally substituted phenylethenyl), optionally substituted heteroaryl-(C2-4)alkenyl (especially optionally substituted pyridylethenyl or pyrimidinylethenyl), optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkoxy (especially optionally substituted benzyloxy), optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)-alkoxy (especially optionally substituted pyridyl- or pyrimidinyl(C1-4)-alkoxy), optionally substituted aryloxy(C1-4)alkyl (especially phenoxy-methyl), optionally substituted heteroaryloxy(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted pyridyloxy- or pyrimidinyloxy(C1-4)alkyl), acyloxy (including C1-4 alkanoyloxy (especially acetyloxy) and benzoyloxy), cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NHCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90NRxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, the phenyl and benzyl groups being optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy; when Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are in CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 they can together form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring (for example a pyrrole, imidazole, pyrrolidine, piperidine or morpholine ring); or two substituents, when they are in adjacent positions on the aryl or heteroaryl ring can join to form a fused alphatic ring (especially to form a fused 6-membered carbon aliphatic ring).
Substituents which may be present in the aryl or heteroaryl rings of any of the foregoing substituents include one or more of the following: halo, hydroxy, mercapto, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C2-4 alkenyloxy, C2-4 alkynyloxy, halo(C1-4)alkyl, halo(C1-4)alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NHCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90NRxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 have the meanings given above.
All alkyl moieties and the alkyl moiety of alkoxy preferably contain from 1 to 6, more preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms. They can be in the form of straight or branched chains, for example methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl, or n-, sec-, iso- or tert-butyl.
Alkenyl and alkynyl moieties preferably contain from 2 to 6, more preferably from 2 to 4, carbon atoms. They can be in the form of straight or branched chains, and the alkenyl moieties, where appropriate, may have either the (E)- or (Z)-configuration. Examples are vinyl, allyl and propargyl.
Halogen is typically fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
In one aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein W is CH3O.CHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3.
In another aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein R2 is optionally substituted phenyl (especially phenyl substituted by halogen, hydroxy, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, nitro or cyano).
In a further aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein Z is NR1 (wherein R1 is hydrogen, alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl) or alkyl substituted by alkenyl or alkynyl (thus forming, for example, an allyl or propargyl group)).
In a still further aspect the present invention provides a compound of formula (XI) wherein R1 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl); and R2 is phenyl optionally substituted with halogen (for example fluorine or chlorine), hydroxy, C1-6 alkyl (such as methyl or ethyl), C1-6 haloalkyl (for example trifluoromethyl), C1-6 alkoxy (such as methoxy or ethoxy), C1-6 haloalkoxy (for example trifluoromethoxy), C1-6 alkylthio (such as methylthio), nitro or cyano.
In another aspect the present invention provides a compound of general formula (II), wherein n is 0 or 1; X is oxygen or sulphur; R1 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl); and R2 is phenyl(C1-4)alkyl (especially benzyl), benzoyl or phenyl (optionally substitued by halogen (especially chlorine and fluorine), nitro, halo(C1-4)alkyl (especially trifluoromethyl), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy) or C1-4 alkylthio (especially methylthio)).
In a further aspect the present invention provides a compound of general formula (I) wherein W is CH3ONxe2x95x90CCONHCH3 or, preferably, CH3O.CHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3; n is 0 or 1; X is sulphur or, preferably, oxygen; Z is oxygen, sulphur or, preferably, NR1; R1 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl, ethyl or n-propyl), C1-4 haloalkyl (especially CH2CHF2) or C2-4 alkynyl (especially CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH); R2 is phenyl (optionally substituted by halogen (especially fluorine or chlorine), nitro, cyano, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy or ethoxy), C1-4 alkylthio (especially methylthio), C1-4 haloalkyl (especially trifluoromethyl), CONH2, CSNH2, C1-4 alkylsulphonyl (especially methylsulphonyl), methylenedioxy or C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl (especially methoxy- or ethoxy-carbonyl)), phenyl(C1-4)alkyl (especially benzyl), benzoyl, C2-4 alkenyl (especially allyl), pyridinyl (optionally substituted by halogen (especially fluorine or chlorine), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy), pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl (optionally substituted by nitro), pyridazinyl, benzothiazolyl (optionally substituted by C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy)), indolyl, thiazolyl (optionally substituted by C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl)), or benzoxazolyl (optionally substituted by halogen (especially chlorine)); provided that when W is CH3O.CHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3, n is 1 and X and Z are both oxygen then R2 is not optionally substituted aryl.
In a still further aspect the present invention provides a compound of general formula (I) wherein W is CH3O.CHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3; n is 0 or 1; X is oxygen or sulphur; Z is NR1; and R1 and R2 together form a pyrrole, indole, isoindole, imidazole, pyrrolidine, piperidine, indoline, morpholine, thiomorpholine, benzimidazole or pyrazole ring.
The present invention is illustrated by compounds of formula I which are listed in Tables 1 to 133. Compounds in Table 1 are of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is hydrogen, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as given below.
Table 2 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is methyl, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 3 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is ethyl, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 4 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is n-propyl, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 5 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CH2CHF2, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 6 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is hydrogen, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 7 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is methyl, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 8 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is ethyl, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 9 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is n-propyl, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 10 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CH2CHF2, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 11 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is oxygen, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1, except that it is not an optionally substituted phenyl group.
Table 12 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is oxygen, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 13 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is sulphur, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 14 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is sulphur, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 15 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 16 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table I.
Each of Tables 17 to 32 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) and respectively take the values of Z, X and R2 in Tables 1 to 16. For all of Tables 17 to 32 n is 0.
Each of Tables 33 to 64 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (IX) and respectively take the values of Z, X, R2 and n in Tables 1 to 32.
Each of Tables 65 to 96 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (X) and respectively take the values of Z, X, R2 and n in Tables 1 to 32.
Table 97 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is benzyl, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 98 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is benzyl, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 99 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CO.CH3, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 100 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CO.CH3, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 101 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, X is oxygen, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Table 102 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) wherein Z is NR1 R1 is CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, X is sulphur, n is 1 and R2 is as listed in Table 1.
Each of Tables 103 to 108 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (II) and respectively take the values of Z, X and R2 in Tables 97 to 102. For all of Tables 103 to 108 n is 0.
Each Tables 109 to 120 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (IX) and respectively take the values of Z, X, R2 and n in Tables 97 to 108.
Tables 121 to 132 comprises 121 compounds of general formula (X) and respectively take the values of Z, X, R2 and n in Tables 97 to 108.
Table 133 comprises compounds of formula (II) wherein n is 1, X is 0 and Z is NR1 and R2 join to form a ring optionally bearing substituents.
Table I shows melting point or selected proton NMR data obtained at 270 MHz for certain compounds described in Tables 1 to 133. Chemical shifts are measured at 20xc2x0 C. unless otherwise stated and are in parts per million from tetramethylsilane. At 20xc2x0 C. certain compounds interconvert between two rotameric forms slowly, giving rise to a poorly defined spectrum and two sets of signals for certain parts of the molecule. Deuterochloroform was used as solvent unless otherwise stated. The following abbreviations are used:
Compounds of the present invention can be prepared as shown in Schemes I and II. Throughout Schemes I and II the variables n, R1, R2, Z and X have the values given above and V is W (which is as defined above) or a group which can be converted into W (such as CH2CO2H, CH2CO2CH3, CO.CO2CH3 (CH3O)2CHCHCO2CH3 or HO.CHxe2x95x90CCO2CH3). When V is not W then methods for converting it into W include those described in EP-A-0242081, EP-A-0254426 and EP-A-0398692 (the later showing the conversion of W=CH3O.Nxe2x95x90CCO2CH3 into W=CH3.Nxe2x95x90CCONHCH3). Methods for converting V, when it is not W, into W are selected for their compatibility with the functional groups present.
A compound of formula (Ia) can be prepared by treating a chloroformate or chlorothionoformate of formula (VI), wherein V, X and n are as defined above, with a compound of formula HZR2, wherein Z and R2 are as defined above, in a suitable solvent (such as toluene or dichloromethane) and in the presence of a suitable base (such as pyridine or triethylamine).
A chloroformate or chlorothionoformate of formula (VI), wherein V, X and n are as defined above, can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (III), wherein V and n are as defined above, with phosgene or thiophosgene in a suitable solvent (such as toluene or dichloromethane) in the presence of a suitable base (such as pyridine).
A compound of formula (Ia), wherein Z is NR1, can alternatively be prepared from a carbonate of general formula (VII), wherein R6 is not aliphatic (which, when V is W, is a compound of formula (I) wherein Z and X are oxygen) in a suitable solvent (such as N,N-dimethylformamide) optionally in the presence of a suitable base (such as sodium hydride) with a suitable amine of type R1R2NH, wherein R1 and R2 are as defined above.
A compound of formula (VII), can be prepared by treating an alcohol of formula (III) with a chloroformate of formula (VIII), wherein R6 is an aryl or heteroaryl optionally bearing substituents, in a suitable solvent (such as toluene or dichloromethane) in the presence of a suitable base (such as pyridine or 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine).
Chloroformates of general formula (VIII) are known in the art or can be made by adapting literature procedures (H. E. Carter, R. L. Frank and H. W. Johnston, Org. Synth. collective volume III page 167, or W. L. Haas, E. V. Knumkalns and K. Gerzon, J.Am.Chem.Soc., (1966), 88, page 1988.)
A compound of formula (V) (wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is not hydrogen, and wherein V, n, R2 are as defined above and X is oxygen) can be prepared by alkylating a compound of formula (IV) (which, when V is W, is a compound of formula (I)) wherein Z is NR1 and R1 is hydrogen, and wherein V, n, X and R2 are as defined above, with a compound of formula R1L, wherein R1 is not hydrogen and L is a leaving group (such as a halogen atom or a sulphate or sulphonate group) in the presence of a suitable base (such as potassium or sodium carbonate, potassium or sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride) in a suitable solvent (such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethylsulphoxide).
A compound of formula (IV) can be prepared by treating an alcohol of formula (III), wherein V and n are as defined above, with an isocyanate of formula R2NCO (wherein R2 is as defined above) or an isothiocyanate of formula R2NCS (wherein R2 is as defined above), in a suitable solvent (such as dichloromethane or diethyl ether) and optionally in the presence of a suitable base (such as pyridine or 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine).
The isocyanates of formula R2NCO and isothiocyanates of formula R2NCS are either known in the art or can be made by adapting standard literature methods [see for example, xe2x80x98Advanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, Jerry March, 3rd edition (1985), page 1166, Wiley-Interscience, and references cited therein].
The alcohols of formula (III) are either known in the art or can be made by adapting standard literature methods (GB 2189485 or EP-A2-0398692).
A compound of formula (Ia), (IV) or (V), wherein V is W, is a compound of formula (I).
In a further aspect, the present invention provides processes for preparing compounds of formula (I), and the intermediae (E)-methyl 3-methoxy-2-[2-((4-nitrophenoxy)carbonyloxymethyl)phenyl]propenoate.
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of oxime ether amides which are useful intermediates for the preparation of compounds of formula (X).
According to the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 0 or 1, the process comprising reacting a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with methylamine.
In one particular aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 0 or 1, the process comprising the steps:
(a) reacting a compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with a methylating agent, in the presence of a base (for example an alkali metal carbonate or hydroxide or sodium hydride) to form a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1; and,
(b) reacting the compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with methylamine.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 0 or 1, the process comprising the steps:
a) reacting a compound of formula (XXI), wherein p is 0 or 1, with an alkyl nitrite in the presence of an acid or base to produce a compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 0 or 1;
b) reacting the compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with a methylating agent in the presence of a base to form a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1; and,
c) reacting the compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with methylamine.
The present invention provides steps (a), (b) and (c) individually or in combination.
In another aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 0 or 1, the process comprising the steps:
a) reacting a compound of formula (XXI), wherein p is 0 or 1, with an alkyl nitrite in the presence of an acid (for example hydrogen chloride) or a base (for example an alkali metal alkoxide) to produce a compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 0 or 1;
b) reacting the compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with a methylating agent, in the presence of a base (for example an alkali metal carbonate or hydroxide or sodium hydride) to form a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1; and
c) reacting the compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with methylamine.
Steps (a) and (b) above can be combined to give a xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d process. Therefore, in a further aspect, the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 0 or 1, the process comprising the steps of:
i) treating a compound of formula (XXI) with a base (for example an alkali metal alkoxide);
ii) treating the product of (i) with an alkyl nitrite;
iii) treating the product of (ii) with a methylating agent to form a compound of formula (XXIII); and,
iv) reacting the compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 0 or 1, with methylamine.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XXIV), wherein Y is chlorine or bromine, and p is 1, the process comprising reacting a compound of formula (XX) with a chlorinating or brominating agent.
In a still further aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XXIV), wherein Y is chlorine or bromine and p is 1, the process comprising the steps:
a) reacting a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein, p is 1, with methylamine to produce a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1; and,
b) reacting the compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1, with a chlorinating or brominating agent.
In another aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XXIV), wherein p is 1, and Y is chlorine or bromine, the process comprising the steps:
(a) reacting a compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 1, with a methylating agent, in the presence of a base (for example an alkali metal carbonate or hydroxide or sodium hydride) to form a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 1;
(b) reacting the compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 1, with methylamine to produce a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1; and,
(c) reacting the compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1 with a chlorinating or brominating agent.
In yet another aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XXIV), wherein p is 1 and Y is chlorine or bromine, the process comprising the steps:
a) reacting a compound of formula (XXI), wherein p is 1, with an alkyl nitrite in the presence of an acid or base to produce a compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 1;
b) reacting the compound of formula (XXII), wherein p is 1, with a methylating agent in the presence of a base to form a compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 1;
c) reacting the compound of formula (XXIII), wherein p is 1, with methylamine to produce a compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1; and,
d) reacting the compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1 with a chlorinating or brominating agent.
The alkyl moiety of an alkyl nitrite is a straight or branched chain and preferably contains from 1 to 10, (for example from 4 to 8) carbon atoms, and is, for example, a tert-butyl or iso-amyl moiety.
Alkali metals include sodium or potassium.
The alkoxide moiety is especially C1-4 alkoxide, for example methoxide, ethoxide or tert-butoxide.
Methylating agents are compounds of formula CH3L, wherein L is a leaving group (for example halogen), and are, for example, methyl iodide or dimethyl sulphate.
It is preferred that the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (XX) wherein p is 1.
A compound of formula (XX) can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (XXIII) with methylamine in a suitable solvent (such as methanol or ethanol).
A compound of formula (XXIII) can be prepared by treating a compound of formula (XXII) with a suitable base (such as sodium or potassium carbonate or hydroxide or sodium hydride) and a methylating agent (such as methyl iodide or dimethyl sulphate) in a suitable solvent (such as N,N-dimethylformamide).
Alternatively, a compound of formula (XXIII) can be prepared by treating a compound of formula (XXI) with a base (such as potassium tert-butoxide) in a suitable solvent (such as tert-butanol), treating this mixture with an alkyl nitrite (such as tert-butyl nitrite) and then adding a methylating agent (such as methyl iodide or dimethyl sulphate) to the reaction mixture.
A compound of formula (XXII) can be prepared by treating a compound of formula (XXI) with a base (such as sodium methoxide) in a suitble solvent (such as methanol) in the presence of an alkyl nitrite (for example tert-butyl nitrite).
Alternatively, a compound of formula (XXII) can be prepared by treating a compound of formula (XXI) with an acid (such as hydrogen chloride) in a suitable solvent (such as methanol or ethanol) in the presence of an alkyl nitrite (for example tert-butyl nitrite).
A compound of formula (XXIV) wherein p is 1 can be prepared by treating a compound of formula (XX) wherein p is 1 with a suitable chlorinating or brominating agent (for example a combination of either carbon tetrabromide or carbon tetrachloride and triphenylphosphine) in a suitable solvent (such as 1,2-dichloroethane or tetrahydrofuran).
Compounds of formula (XXI) are known in the literature.
Compound of formula (XX), wherein p is 1, is known and is used in EP-A2-0398692 as an intermediate for fungicides.
In another aspect the present invention provides the intermediate compounds of formulae (XX), wherein p is 0, and (XXII), (XXIII) and (XXIV) wherein p is 0 or 1.
The compounds of formula (I) are active fungicides and may be used to control one or more of the following pathogens: Pyricularia oryzae on rice and wheat and other Pyricularia spp. on other hosts.
Puccinia recondita, Puccinia striiformis and other rusts on wheat, Puccinia hordei, Puccinia striiformis and other rusts on barley, and rusts on other hosts e.g. turf, rye, coffee, pears, apples, peanuts, sugar beet, vegetables and ornamental plants.
Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) on barley, wheat, rye and turf and other powdery mildews on various hosts such as Sphaerotheca macularis on hops, Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits (e.g. cucumber), Podosphaera leucotricha on apple and Uncinula necator on vines.
Cochliobolus spp., Helminthosporium spp., Drechslera spp. (Pyrenophora spp.), Rhynchosporium spp., Septoria spp. (including Mycosphaerella graminicola and Leptosphaeria nodorum), Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides and Gaeumannomyces graminis on cereals (e.g. wheat, barley, rye), turf and other hosts.
Cercospora arachidicola and Cercosporidium personatum on peanuts and other Cercospora species on other hosts, for example, sugar beet, bananas, soya beans and rice.
Botrytis cinerea (grey mould) on tomatoes, strawberries, vegetables, vines and other hosts and other Botrytis spp. on other hosts.
Alternaria spp. on vegetables (e.g. cucumber), oil-seed rape, apples, tomatoes, cereals (e.g. wheat) and other hosts.
Venturia spp. (including Venturia inaegualis (scab)) on apples, pears, stone fruit, tree nuts and other hosts.
Cladosporium spp. on a range of hosts including cereals (e.g. wheat).
Monilinia spp. on stone fruit, tree nuts and other hosts.
Didymella spp. on tomatoes, turf, wheat and other hosts.
Phoma spp. on oil-seed rape, turf, rice, potatoes, wheat and other hosts.
Aspergillus spp. and Aureobasidium spp. on wheat, lumber and other hosts.
Ascochyta spp. on peas, wheat, barley and other hosts.
Plasmopara viticola on vines. Other downy mildews such as Bremia lactucae on lettuce, Peronospora spp. on soybeans, tobacco, onions and other hosts, Pseudoperonospora humuli on hops and Pseudoperonospora cubensis on cucurbits.
Pythium spp. on turf and other hosts.
Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes and other Phytophthora spp. on vegetables, strawberries, avocado, pepper, ornamentals, tobacco, cocoa and other hosts.
Thanatephorus cucumeris on rice and turf and other Rhizoctonia species on various hosts such as wheat and barley, vegetables, cotton and turf.
Sclerotinia spp. on turf, peanuts, oil-seed rape and other hosts.
Sclerotium spp. on turf, peanuts and other hosts.
Colletotrichum spp. on a range of hosts including turf, coffee and vegetables.
Laetisaria fuciformis on turf.
Mycosphaerella spp. on banana, peanut, citrus, pecan, papaya and other hosts.
Diaporthe spp. on citrus, soybean, melon, pear, lupin and other hosts.
Elsinoe spp. on citrus, vines, olives, pecans, roses and other hosts.
Pyrenopeziza spp. on oil-seed rape and other hosts.
Oncobasidium theobromae on cocoa causing vascular streak dieback.
Fusarium spp., Typhula spp., Microdochium nivale, Ustilago spp., Urocystis spp., Tilletia spp., and Claviceps purpurea on a variety of hosts but particularly wheat, barley, turf and maize.
Ramularia spp. on sugar beet and other hosts.
Post-harvest diseases particularly of fruit (e.g. Pencillium digitatum and P. italicum and Trichoderma viride on oranges, Colletotrichum musae and Gloeosporium musarum on bananas and Botrytis cinerea on grapes).
Other pathogens on vines, notably Eutypa lata, Guignardia bidwellii, Phellinus igniarus, Phomopsis viticola, Pseudopezicula tracheiphila and Stereum hirsutum. 
Other pathogens on lumber, notably Cephaloascus fragrans, Ceratocystis spp., Ophiostoma piceae, Penicillium spp., Trichoderma pseudokoningii, Trichoderma viride Trichoderma harzianum, Aspergillus niger, Leptographium lindbergi and Aureobasidium pullulans. 
Fungal vectors of viral diseases e.g. Polymyxa graminis on cereals as the vector of barley yellow mosaic virus (BYMV).
Some of the compositions show a broad range of activities against fungi in vitro.
Further, some of the compositions may be active as seed dressings against pathogens including Fusarium spp., Septoria spp., Tilletia spp., (e.g. bunt, a seed-borne disease of wheat), Ustilago spp. and Helminthosporium spp. on cereals, Rhizoctonia solani on cotton and Pyricularia oryzae on rice.
The compounds may move acropetally/locally in plant tissue. Moreover, the compounds may be volatile enough to be active in the vapour phase against fungi on the plant.
The invention therefore provides a method of combating fungi which comprises applying to a plant, to a seed of a plant or to the locus of the plant or seed a fungicidally effective amount of a compound as hereinbefore defined, or a composition containing the same.
The compounds may be used directly for agricultural purposes but are more conveniently formulated into compositions using a carrier or diluent. The invention thus provides fungicidal compositions comprising a compound as hereinbefore defined and an acceptable carrier or diluent therefor. It is preferred that all compositions, both solid and liquid formulations, comprise 0.0001 to 95%, more preferably 1 to 85%, for example 1 to 25% or 25 to 60%, of a compound as hereinbefore defined.
When applied the foliage of plants, the compounds of the invention are applied at rates of 0.1 g to 10 Kg, preferably 1 g to 8 Kg, more preferably 10 g to 4 Kg, of active ingredient (invention compound) per hectare.
When used as seed dressings, the compounds of the invention are used at rates of 0.0001 g (for example 0.0001 g or 0.05 g) to 10 g, preferably 0.005 g to 8 g, more preferably 0.005 g to 4 g, of active ingredient (invention compound) per kilogram of seed.
The compounds can be applied in a number of ways. For example, they can be applied, formulated or unformulated, directly to the foliage of a plant, to seeds or to other medium in which plants are growing or are to be planted, or they can be sprayed on, dusted on or applied as a cream or paste formulation, or they can be applied as a vapour or as slow release granules.
Application can be to any part of the plant including the foliage, stems, branches or roots, or to soil surrounding the roots, or to the seed before it is planted, or to the soil generally, to paddy water or to hydroponic culture systems. The invention compounds may also be injected into plants or sprayed onto vegetation using electrodynamic spraying techniques or other low volume methods.
The term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d as used herein includes seedlings, bushes and trees. Furthermore, the fungicidal method of the invention includes preventative, protectant, prophylactic, systemic and eradicant treatments.
The compounds are preferably used for agricultural and horticultural purposes in the form of a composition. The type of composition used in any instance will depend upon the particular purpose envisaged.
The compositions may be in the form of dustable powders or granules comprising the active ingredient (invention compound) and a solid diluent or carrier, for example, fillers such as kaolin, bentonite, kieselguhr, dolomite, calcium carbonate, talc, powdered magnesia, fuller""s earth, gypsum, diatomaceous earth and china clay. Such granules can be preformed granules suitable for application to the soil without further treatment. These granules can be made either by impregnating pellets of filler with the active ingredient or by pelleting a mixture of the active ingredient and powdered filler. Compositions for dressing seed may include an agent (for example, a mineral oil) for assisting the adhesion of the composition to the seed; alternatively the active ingredient can be formulated for seed dressing purposes using an organic solvent (for example, N-methylpyrrol-idone, propylene glycol or N,N-dimethylformamide). The compositions may also be in the form of water dispersible powders or water dispersible granules comprising wetting or dispersing agents to facilitate the dispersion in liquids. The powders and granules may also contain fillers and suspending agents.
The compositions may also be in the form of soluble powders or granules, or in the form of solutions in polar solvents.
Soluble powders may be prepared by mixing the active ingredient with a water-soluble salt such as sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate, magnesium sulphate or a polysaccharide, and a wetting or dispersing agent to improve water dispersibility/solubility. The mixture may then be ground to a fine powder. Similar compositions may also be granulated to form water-soluble granules. Solutions may be prepared by dissolving the active ingredient in polar solvents such as ketones, alcohols and glycol ethers. These solutions may contain surface active agents to improve water dilution and prevent crystallisation in a spray tank.
Emulsifiable concentrates or emulsions may be prepared by dissolving the active ingredient in an organic solvent optionally containing a wetting or emulsifying agent and then adding the mixture to water which may also contain a wetting or emulsifying agent. Suitable organic solvents are aromatic solvents such as alkylbenzenes and alkylnaphthalenes, ketones such as cyclohexanone and methylcyclohexanone, chlorinated hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene and trichlorethane, and alcohols such as benzyl alcohol, furfuryl alcohol, butanol and glycol ethers.
Aqueous suspension concentrates of largely insoluble solids may be prepared by ball or bead milling with a dispersing agent with a suspending agent included to stop the solid settling.
Compositions to be used as sprays may be in the form of aerosols wherein the formulation is held in a container under pressure of a propellant, e.g. fluorotrichloromethane or dichlorodifluoromethane. The invention compounds can be mixed in the dry state with a pyrotechnic mixture to form a composition suitable for generating in enclosed spaces a smoke containing the compounds.
Alternatively, the compounds may be used in micro-encapsulated form. They may also be formulated in biodegradable polymeric formulations to obtain a slow, controlled release of the active substance.
By including suitable additives, for example additives for improving the uptake, distribution, adhesive power and resistance to rain on treated surfaces, the different compositions can be better adapted for various utilities. Other additives may be included to improve the biological efficacy of the various formulations. Such additives can be surface active materials to improve the wetting and retention on surfaces treated with the formulation and also the uptake and mobility of the active material, or additionally can include oil based spray additives, for example, certain mineral oil and natural plant oil (such as soya bean and rape seed oil) additives, or blends of them with other adjuvants.
The invention compounds can be used as mixtures with fertilisers (e.g. nitrogen-, potassium- or phosphorus-containing fertilisers). Compositions comprising only granules of fertiliser incorporating, for example coated with, a compound of formula (I) are preferred. Such granules suitably contain up to 25% by weight of the compound. The invention therefore also provides a fertiliser composition comprising a fertiliser and the compound of general formula (I) or a salt or metal complex thereof.
Water dispersible powders, emulsifiable concentrates and suspension concentrates will normally contain surfactants, e.g. a wetting agent, dispersing agent, emulsifying agent or suspending agent. These agents can be cationic, anionic or non-ionic agents.
Suitable cationic agents are quaternary ammonium compounds, for example, cetyltrimethylammonium bromide. Suitable anionic agents are soaps, salts of aliphatic monoesters of sulphuric acid (for example, sodium lauryl sulphate), and salts of sulphonated aromatic compounds (for example, sodium dodecylbenzenesulphonate, sodium, calcium or ammonium lignosulphonate, butylnaphthalene sulphonate, and a mixture of sodium diisopropyl- and triisopropylnaphthalene sulphonates).
Suitable non-ionic agents are the condensation products of ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols such as oleyl or cetyl alcohol, or with alkyl phenols such as octyl- or nonylphenol and octylcresol. Other non-ionic agents are the partial esters derived from long chain fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides, alkyl glucosides, polysaccharides and the lecithins and the condensation products of the said partial esters with ethylene oxide. Suitable suspending agents are hydrophilic colloids (for example, polyvinylpyrrolidone and sodium carboxymethylcellulose), and swelling clays such as bentonite or attapulgite.
Compositions for use as aqueous dispersions or emulsions are generally supplied in the form of a concentrate containing a high proportion of the active ingredient, the concentrate being diluted with water before use. These concentrates should preferably be able to withstand storage for prolonged periods and after such storage be capable of dilution with water in order to form aqueous preparations which remain homogeneous for a sufficient time to enable them to be applied by conventional spray equipment. The concentrates may conveniently contain up to 95%, suitably 1-85%, for example 1-25% or 25-60%, by weight of the active ingredient. After dilution to form aqueous preparations, such preparations may contain varying amounts of the active ingredient depending upon the intended purpose, but an aqueous preparation containing 0.0001 to 10%, for example 0.005 to 10%, by weight of active ingredient may be used.
The compositions of this invention may contain other compounds having biological activity, e.g. compounds having similar or complementary fungicidal activity or which possess plant growth regulating, herbicidal or insecticidal activity.
An additional fungicidal compound may be present in the composition of the invention. By including another fungicide, the resulting composition can have a broader spectrum of activity or a greater level of intrinsic activity than the compound of general formula (I) alone. Further the other fungicide can have a synergistic effect on the fungicidal activity of the compound of general formula (I). Examples of fungicidal compounds which may be included in the composition of the invention are (xc2x1)-cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)cycloheptanol, (2RS,3RS)-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, (RS)-1-aminopropylphosphonic acid, (RS)-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-phenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)butyronitrile, (Z)-N-but-2-enyloxymethyl-2-chloro-2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-diethylacetanilide, 1-(2-cyano-2-methoxyiminoacetyl)-3-ethyl urea, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)quinazolin-4(3H)-one, 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, 4-bromo-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-benzimidazole-1-sulphonamide, 5-ethyl-5,8-dihydro-8-oxo(1,3)-dioxol-(4,5-g)quinoline-7-carboxylic acid, xcex1-[N-(3-chloro-2,6-xylyl)-2-methoxy-acetamido]-xcex3-butyrolactone, N-(2-methoxy-5-pyridyl)-cyclopropane carboxamide, (E)-methyl 2-[2-(6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy)phenyl]-3-methoxypropenoate, alanycarb, aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole, benalaxyl, benomyl, biloxazol, binapacryl, bitertanol, blasticidin S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, butenachlor, buthiobate, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carbendazim chlorhydrate, carboxin, chinomethionate, chlorbenzthiazone, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, chlorozolinate, clozylacon, copper containing compounds such as copper oxychloride, copper oxyquinolate, copper sulphate and Bordeaux mixture, cycloheximide, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram, di-2-pyridyl disulphide 1,1xe2x80x2-dioxide, dichlofluanid, dichlone, diclobutrazol, diclomezine, dicloran, didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, O,O-di-iso-propyl-S-benzyl thiophosphate, dimefluazole, dimetconazole, dimethomorph, dimethirimol, diniconazole, dinocap, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, doguadine, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, ethoxyquin, ethyl (Z)-N-benzyl-N-([methyl(methyl-thioethylideneamino-oxycarbonyl)amino]thio)-xcex2-alaninate, etridiazole, fenaminosulph, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fluoroimide, flutolanil, flutriafol, flusilazole, folpet, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furconazole-cis, guazatine, hexaconazole, hydroxyisoxazole, hymexazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, ipconazole, iprobenfos, iprodione, isopropanyl butyl carbamate, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, methfuroxam, metiram, metiram-zinc, metsulfovax, myclobutanil, neoasozin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-iso-propyl, nuarimol, ofurace, organomercury compounds, oxadixyl, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxin, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phenazin oxide, phosetyl-Al, phosphorus acids, phthalide, polyoxin D, polyram, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propamocarb hydrochloride, propiconazole, propineb, propionic acid, prothiocarb, pyracarbolid, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur, pyrrolnitrin, quaternary ammonium compounds, quinconazole, quinomethionate, quintozene, rabenazole, sodium pentachlorophenate, streptomycin, sulphur, tebuconazole, techlofthalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicarbanil, thicyofen, 2-(thiocyanomethylthio)benzothiazole, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, timibenconazole, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triacetate salt of 1,1xe2x80x2-iminodi(octamethylene)diguanidine, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutyl, triazoxide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triforine, triflumizole, triticonazole, validamycin A, vapam, vinclozolin, zineb and ziram. The compounds of general formula (I) can be mixed with soil, peat or other rooting media for the protection of plants against seed-borne, soil-borne or foliar fungal diseases.